28 December 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-12-28 ; Comments *With the 1991 Festive Fifty abandoned, until resurrected in 1993. the third of four shows featuring top records and best sessions of the year. Sessions *Billy Bragg #7 Repeat *Boo Radleys #3 Repeat *Farm #6 Repeat *Unsane #1 Repeat Tracklisting (Please fill in missing album/single and label details, and check spellings) (a) (1) (w) (e) 'begin *Teenage Fanclub: The Concept *Frankie Paul: Heart Attack *Billy Bragg: The Few (session) *Boo Radleys: Smile Fades Fast (session) *Marina Van Roy: Sly One *Other 2: Grumbling G. *Farm: Smile (session) *Iowa Beef Experience: Trailer Court (news) *Heavenly: Shallow *Elmore James: Early One Morning *'File w ends / File x starts *The Spider: Help *'File a' ends / File b starts *Smashing Orange: Only Complete In You # *Billy Bragg: Accident Waiting To Happen (session) # *'File e' ends *Unsane: Organ Donor/Street Sweeper/Jungle Music/Exterminator (session) *'File f' starts during above *Daddy Yod: Raggamuffin? *Ukrainians: Hopak *Boo Radleys: Towards The Light (session) # *PJ Harvey: Dress # *Anthrax Featuring Chuck D From Public Enemy: Bring The Noise # *'File x' ends / File z start *Farm: Love See No Colour (session) *John Fahey: Arinda Morarga *Faith Healers: Reptile Smile # *'File b, 1 '''end / '''Files c, 2' start *Moody Boys: What Is Dub? (single) Love # *'File f '''ends during above *Extreme Noise Terror: Lame Brain *Billy Bragg: Tank Park Salute (session) # *Mercury Rev: Frittering # *Yabby You: Plague On The Land (album - King Tubby Meet Vivian Jackson (Yabby You) Prophet YVJ 002 *'File z''' ends / File y starts *Boo Radleys: Lazy Day (session) (news) *First Offence: Round And Around And Around *Farm: Mind (session) # *'File 5' cuts in during the above track *'File 3' begins *Stereolab: Doubt (7" - Stunning Debut Album) Duophonic DS45-02 *Bally Sagoo featuring Rama and Cheshire Cat: Mera Laung Gawacha *Rocking Birds: A Good Day For You Is A Good Day For Me (mostly edited out of File 3) *'File c' ends / File d starts *Mudwimin: Have A Good Time (single) Big Dog # *Apache Scratchy & Super Morris: Test Me Nuh (single) Roof International *Unsane: Bath (session) # *Farm: News International (session) *'File y' ends *Almighty & K.D. Ranks: Trenton Where We Live (12") Interscope 0-96326 *Billy Bragg: Life With The Lions (session) # *Calton Sounds: Mediwa Jose *'File 5' cuts out during the following track *Boo Radleys: Boo Faith (session) # *'Files d, 2, 3' end *Tracks marked # available on File 4 File ;Name *a: JP911228b *b: JP911228c *c: JP911228d *d: JP911228e *e: BestOf1991_04a *f: BestOf1991_04b_incomplete *x: 1991-12-28 Peel Show L094a.mp3 *y: 1991-12-28 Peel Show L094b.mp3 *1: John Peel 19911228 - 128 kbps Part 1.mp3 *2: John Peel 19911228 - 128 kbps Part 2.mp3 *w: L059.1 *z: L059.2 *3: 1991-12-28 Peel Show R196.mp3 *4. 1991-12-xx Peel Show.mp3 *5. John Peel 28th Dec 1991 ;Length *46.40 *46.42 *46.42 *36.09 *52.05 *38.25 *x: 41:34 *y: 42:52 *1: 1:32:13 *2: 1:28:25 *w: 38.17 *z: 37.08 *3: 46:22 *4. 50:16 *5. 47:50 ;Other *Many thanks to Gary! The file on the server titled JP911228a seems to be a fragment of the 5th January 1992 show. *The two 'best of' files contain a continuous section from the beginning up to the Moody Boys track. The sound quality is clearer with more treble but slightly distorted at times. *Files x and y created from L094 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango *Files w and z created from L059 of SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. Many thanks to Bill! *3) File created from R196 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 *5) Many thanks to Tim ;Available * Files 1 to 4http://www.30242b.net/JP_FF_index.html * Files 5 and 6 IAP's Tapes * Files x and y Mooo * Files w and z Mooo / Mooo * File 3 Mooo * File 5 Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:SL Tapes Category:Tim's Tapes